off_the_gridfandomcom-20200215-history
Striker
Striker was an Stikbot sheriff of The Grid before becoming an outlaw in the Outlands. While in the Outlands, Striker would form a Resistance against the High Lord Vamprah. Personality History Season 1 Long before he donned the iconic black headband, Striker and the other Stikbots were thrust into war. After the carnage of what they called the "Great Stikbot War," Striker was promoted as head and sheriff of the Grid Security, meant to protect the civilians of the Grid, a Stikbot civilization that closed its borders to prevent another war. But right when everything seemed okay, civilians kept disappearing one by one. Grid Security did their best to keep everyone calm, but everyone knew something was wrong. One night, Striker suddenly notices the common thing between these sudden disappearances: They only happened at night! But by then, he hears his girlfriend, Pixel, scream outside. He rushes outside to find Pixel tied up and dragged away by an invisible creature. Striker grabs his phone, trying to reach Grid Security and call for backup whilst chasing Pixel down. Right as the creature reveals itself to be a "Predator," it takes the upper hand and destroys most of Striker's circuits, nearly killing him. When Striker awakes, he finds himself in a hospital. The doctor reveals that he was in a coma for 3 weeks. When a Stikbot is sent to pick Striker up, he actually takes him to the ruins of the Grid Security Station. When Stryker asks, the Stikbot revealed that the station was attacked on the night Pixel was captured, and every member present, massacred. Even worse, whatever or whoever was responsible, they deleted all of the camera footage! Realizing he's the only one who could protect the Grid from this threat, Striker decides to take a stand and look for Pixel, only for Regalius, the leader of the Grid, to announce that he's being replaced by "Cybermen" androids as the new generation of Grid Security. Mad for Regalius firing him, Striker decides to find a way to get out of the Grid and save the other Stikbots. Despite the androids blocking his every path and Regalius' constant lectures of staying in the Grid where it's "safe," Striker never gives up. Right when everything seems hopeless, Striker gets an anonymous phone call, telling him to rendezvous at the abandoned district in the Outskirts, right before hanging up. Cautiously, Striker decides to take the 'invitation' and soon finds that the one who called him was none other than Raptus, an old friend from the Great Stikbot War, who Striker hasn't seen since. Before more androids arrive, Raptus guides Striker to an underground bunker to reveal that Regalius doesn't want Striker to discover the outside world, and will make any sacrifices necessary to prevent the Grid from exposition to outside threats. Before he continues, Raptus androids the androids getting close and packs up while reminding Striker that this is his last chance to turn back. But Striker boldly states that nothing will change his mind and follows. Raptus leads Striker to an abandoned, dark, underground tunnel used to get outside the Grid and explore the outside world. The two walk until they reach a set of train tracks where they meet a green Stikbot named Shift, working on a vehicle, which he says can take him out of the Grid. Striker welcomingly thanks Raptus and Shift for giving him a chance to finally be the sheriff he couldn't in the past. Daring and prepared for what's up ahead, Striker, Raptus, & Shift hop onto the mine carts and ride the tracks, waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel! After a long ride, Shift stops the train so the group can take a break before moving on. While Striker checks to see if the coast is clear, Shift places two turrets by the caboose, saying that they never know what's in the tunnels. As they start a campfire, Striker asks how Raptus knows so much about the world outside. Raptus explains that long ago (presumably after the Great Stikbot War), the Grid assembled a team of four Stikbots to explore the outside world, Raptus included. But the moment they did, they "were greeted with it's nightmares." One Stikbot was attacked by a tentacle monster, while another was squashed at the foot of "Megatron." Distraught, with one of them severely injured, the two survivors trenched the Wastelands, searching for home, right when they were approached by "one of them." A swordswoman. She challenged Raptus in a fight. A part of Raptus wanted to leave, but his pride overwhelmed him, and the injured Stikbot was left to suffer and die. Right as Raptus darted toward her, the challenger took the upper hand in one fell slice, taking Raptus' right eye, before mockingly leaving him for dead. Out of nowhere, Striker hears constant gunshots, indicating something is in the tunnel, and it isn't friendly. The three quickly hop onto the train. While Striker & Raptus man the turrets on the mine carts and gun down the moving shadows, Shift starts the car. And the three book it! Due to the "Xenomorphs" overwhelming the odds of the three escaping, Shift tricks Striker & Raptus into taking the wheel while he goes to the caboose and cuts the cable. Striker watches helplessly as an enormous fireball erupts from where Shift is, killing many of the creatures. Heartbroken for Shift's death, Striker mourns his new friend while Raptus checks on the weapons they have left. Upset at Raptus for acting heartless, Striker snaps! Raptus explains that stuff like this happens in the outside world before he hears "one of them" arrive. (That being "Guts") Raptus gives Striker some supplies and tells him to continue on foot while he buys him some time. Striker runs on, saying he won't forget this. Before he continues, Striker stops when he hears rumbling. Out of nowhere, the mine cart comes flying into his face! Striker survives, but the impact sends him falling down a hole into a dark pit. When Striker looks up, he is shocked with fear and turmoil as he is surrounded by 'blood'-stained corpses of other Stikbots. After he calms down, Striker hears some ominous noises and calls out "Who's there?!" He is greeted with a fast moving figure surrounding him in all sides, which leads him to turn and find a message written in oil, saying "STAy out of the LIGHT." Presumably written by the other Stikbots before they died. Eager to survive, Striker darts toward the nearest shadow he can find, under a small column. The figure stalks Striker, asking in a sinister voice why he's here. Striker notices three long blades at his left and runs for it! After he finds another place to hide, the Nightmare asks if he came to play "like the others." Mad, Striker puts on his iconic arm cannon, yelling that she'll regret ever messing with Stikbots. Running out of the shadow, Striker turns to find the monster. He fires a bullet, but it just misses her head, causing her to go in a psychotic frenzy! The two fight with Striker desperately trying to gain the upper hand, running-n-gunning, with the Nightmare hot on his tail, cutting down anything in her path. Just when Striker thinks it's safe, she pops out from behind and slashes his forehead! The Nightmare thinks of letting Striker go freely, but is caught off guard by a headshot. Striker takes the opportunity and leaps over behind a set of debris. Deciding that he's done running, Striker aims right at the Nightmare's head, causing her to dart right at him and catching her off guard! Striker quickly fires at the ceiling, causing debris to collapse over her. When the dust clears, Striker sees the crash sent her limbs scattered all over. Indicating her dead, Striker walks away, but not before he sees the Nightmare reassemble herself! The Nightmare offers to make Striker to "play a little game." Should he lose, he'll die. Knowing this is the only way to get rid of her, Striker accepts the challenge. Striker dons a black headband covering his head wound and a gauntlet, increasing his striking power. Nightmare reassures Striker that he isn't gonna fight her, but he needs to find a certain golden cup. She gives off directions, where few made more sense than the others. Striker follows the directions and soon finds himself in a room full of treasures. While he looks for the cup, Striker hears an ominous rumbling, before finding a skeleton drinking out of the cup he's looking for! Right as he goes to grab it, he's attacked by "Guts," who swings his sword all over the place! Striker loses the fight, and is knocked out. When he wakes up, he finds himself near an elevator. He looks around for the Nightmare, but ban't find her, indicating she arrived to grab the cup in time and killed "Guts." Not knowing what else to do, Striker takes the elevator and finds himself outside the Grid. Season 2 While traversing the desert, Striker finds a "U.S. Army" dune buggy and takes it. He drives to a human outpost, filled with people wearing gas masks, and is directed to a trading area, where it's likely he'll gather some information. Striker has difficulty finding a decent informant, since they don't take his Grid Credits and only value weaponry & batteries, but he eventually finds somebody who offers him a deal for trading info for his own. Striker tells this man everything. And in return, the man shows Striker "fuel cells," which Striker recognizes as Stikbot power nodes! When Striker asks, the man tells Striker of a city north of the outspost called Candlesmoke, where a trader who goes by the name of Vamprah sells the power nodes. Without another word, Striker hops onto his buggy and hightails it outta there! Knowing he still has miles to track, Striker stops by an abandoned outpost and looks for supplies, only to be attacked by a sniper who shoots an oil barrel. Striker survives the blast and hears something. He quickly turns around and aims to find another familiar face, aiming a pistol at him point-blank. Clint was a soldier from the Great Stikbot War, who abandoned the Grid and was reported MIA.Category:Stickbots Category:Sherifs Category:Captains Category:Members of The Grid Category:Members of Striker's Resistance